denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Lot
Lot (롯, Rot) is a character in Denma. Summary He's red, and his horns are black. He looks like a devil. He combinates and uses Quanx abilities. 20 years ago, he's a rookie White Police Guards. He's an outcast because he beats up his superiors. Biography Past 20 years 1 month ago In A Catnap (164), the Duke will see Aorica in three hours and he's coming with only one of his entourage and he asked for the coordinates. The Duke agonizes about who should he take as his entourage. In (165), in the dick shaped spacecraft, he says to the Duke that Aorica sell drugs to a whole planet but they go through all this trouble for some ransom, so it's strange, and they're trying to make a distraction from their real agenda, which is something like a major shipment or the launch of their newest product. He asks why the Duke is going there himself if he know something's up, and why they're moving on a spacecraft. The Duke answers he's about to strike a major deal with the church soon, so everything has to be perfect, and he'd has to show some sincerity towards Agnes, and even if Aorica have a thousand Quanxs as their vigilante army on their side, he highly doubts that they'll welcome a Interplanetary Teleporting Hyper-Quanx. He's surprised to hear that because the vigilante army is a thousand. He thinks he knows that he swore the Duke's allegiance to him, but a vigilante army of a thousand Quanxs are too much, so maybe he's too rich to grasp just how many a thousand really is. The spacecraft is arrives. He says to the Duke that if worse comes to worst, he can maybe handle around three hundred of the Thousand Men on his own, sure, but a thousand isn't. The Duke calls his entourage to Lot and he says there's a reason why he's an outcast among the White Police Guards so he had spit out such nonsense, and he's a rookie and he thinks he's so strong he can beat up his superiors, and if he was gonna make him does all the work, he wouldn't be here right now. They arrive the mansion, and the Duke asks let him see Agnes first before they discuss any further. Agnes is shock-headed, her clothes is forcibly torn, and she's cries. He says to a centurion that he likes his black suit. A centurion says he could've been in the same white uniform too, if things hadn't turned out the way it did, but now that he sees it he's glad that he didn't. He says he knows right and white suits can be so inconvenient sometimes. The Duke orders him that he should go find the prick who'll receive the paycheck, and get rid of all these goons on his way out. An Aorica's henchman angry but he squeezes his arm into his body. He says all because the suit is white so it's messy so it's gonna leave a stain. He grabs the two centurions' heads and keeps them from moving. He says what they just saw might look simple, but it's a combination of not one, not two, but three Quanx skills. He reads two centurions' memories so he checks out Aorica's king, and he says both their memories are identical, and there's one good thing about a white suit is even when they're slacking off, they always look so busy. He squeezes two centurions' heads into their body so kills them. In the harem, the king of Aorica is naked body, and he sees him and forcibly teleported with him. In 1. A.E. (3), the Duke orders to Mayhen that, she should whatever she can for the doctor to help Agnes get better. In the Duke's mansion, he guards Agnes who's lies to the bed, and Dr. Kitten stands. 1 month ago In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (6), 20 years later, Denma thinks his uncle once said something. In his recall, Uncle seems to kill 2 people, and he sits on the chair, and he's smoking. Uncle says, this space is big, and Dike would be amazed how many are out there just like El's Five Fingers, and if he keep acting out, he'll draw their attention eventually, so, be careful. Uncle shows his artificial hand and says, Dike should remember what happened to his right hand, and if he act like a big shot with his parlor tricks, he'll end up like him. Denma thinks with enough Quanxs the level of El's Five Fingers, anything is possible, and they're obscenely strong, and they'd need a special category just for them inside Hypers, and that's how strong they're. In (9), El who's lying in bed and get an IV with taken off his mask, sees this to the screen, and he orders him to go bring them over here. He brings Hazz, Federick, the young master. El calls the young master to Cain, and he says he should say he's sorry to uncle Hazz, right now. Cain rejects this and he asks since when was Hazz his uncle. Cain shouts El should snap out of it, and Hazz is been using him from day one. El orders him to beat some sense into Cain. He beats Cain. Federick and Hazz try to stop from he kicking Cain. El says he's watching everyone who's under his care shall not act out without Hazz's permission, and mark his words, and his decision is his decision. Outside, Federick thinks someone is a son of a bitch. El says to him that, Cain is causing him a headache so please he wait outside until he call him back in. Federick calls to him because they need to talk. Glyph of forehead and White man see this. Glyph of forehead says finally they'll beat down, and he calls to a woman and informs this. The woman surprised this, and asks let's break them off. They're appear in front of Federick and him. Federick says he knows the woman is expecting a show, but it's not happening. Glyph of forehead and White man say that they can punch each other's brains out. The woman says she believes in them, and she takes them away through Teleporting. Federick angry and says how dare he lay a finger on Cain, let alone, right in front of the Count. He says El told him to teach Cain some manners so he did. Federick says one day, if he keep it up, he'll get what's coming for him. He says if Federick could kill him with his big words, he'd been dead a thousand times already. Federick says he think he's a hot shot because El was generous enough to keep him around. He says El is about to die, Federick became a lap dog for the heir, and it's at his age no less, so shame on him. He says fight with him. Federick sighs and says he's lucky because Gaya is watching them right now so he tolerates him. Federick says out of all the Five Fingers he's El's thumb. He says Federick is the leader of the bunch and it's them who's confused right now. He says if Federick is El's thumb, then maybe he's his middle finger. He's surprised to see the phrase "100," during his sleep, but it was a gambling ad. He calls the girl in the advertisement to polygon bitch. And he also sees Gaya comes, he calls her to Timing Bitch. Gaya says the rumor seems to be true, because about her friend who she recommended to the Gosans 'cause he's one of the top class combat Quanxs but he's been assigned a totally different duty, other than that of their White Police Guards. Gaya says the rumor is instead of Gosan's father's old White Police Guards, he's making his own new White Police Guards, one he could call his own. He asks then why Gosan did bother recruiting the newbies to the field. Gaya answers Gosan is trying to eliminate the possible threats, and their individual firepower might be lacking, but once the Quanxs are affiliated, they could pose a threat to the Gosans or to the White Police Guards, that's why he recruits them first as them, then scatter them away all throughout the universe eight. The glasses accountant says he'll win. Another accountant says he has been around the block a few times so he knows, and guys who talk big are never that strong, and Federick is the thumb for a reason. The accountant calls Ayn and asks who does he think is the strongest of all the White Police Guards. Ayn answers of course, those two are quite strong, but he bet is Haggler, who's the one Duke Gosan always keeps around, and he wouldn't have made it as the Duke's personal bodyguard if he's weak. Bowl cut calls to Federick that he need this. Federick says why're junior White Police Guards all so clingy today. Glyph of forehead says everyone wants a meeting with Federick today, and they're so desperate for a new position. White man says the clever ones are all swarming around Count El after hearing the news about the merger. Glyph of forehead says the El's Five Fingers haven't heard a word from the Gosan family for over a year now, and they never once issued a draft either. Federick asks he knows it'll never happen, but if Gosan really abandons them. He says Federick and he get whoever's paying more as his new master. At the evening, El calls and says he can send him to get Guyrin. Guyrin says that's okay and she's nearby and she'll be right there after she take her shower. Current time Gaya uses her Healing ability and attaches his arm. He says it was an ambush. He says when it comes to a Quanx fight, whoever punches first always wins. Gaya asks that now try moving his arm. Gaya's Healing ability has no scars. Gaya asks that how does it feel. He asks that how about he spank Gaya's ass see if it's back to normal. He wears his suit and says it looks like their Duke Gosan is pretty pissed off at them. Snowy hair tries to use his beam ability, and says that this won't kill OBs but it'll hurt like hell. At this time, Snowy hair's right arm explodes. He teleports and says that now he's pissed off too. He appears. Snowy hair asks to him that what did he does to him. He answers that it may look simple, but what Snowy hair see here's a combination of not one, but three Quanx powers. Snowy hair tries to use his beam ability, but his left arm also explodes. He says it's four Quanx powers, actually, and if Snowy hair count Memory Reading as well, and what he shot at his face, he countered it back so that it would run inside his body, any minute now, it's gonna burst out from the part where his power's concentrated, little by little. Snowy hair angry and concentrates his body, but he explodes and dies. Orange hair uses his Barrier ability. Orange hair says to him that he has heard of this before, that there are few who can combine Quanx powers, he didn't know he was one of 'em. He says he knows they live in a world where seniority means shit, but playing fetch with Orange hair's senior's head and bashing his face without a warning, now that's way over the line even by his own standards, and he can come one out. Orange hair says that they may be able to see each other, but he's already in another dimension, and he grew up lonely, he locked himself up in his own space, one of the perks that came along was that it progressed into a Quanx ability, he can see him right in front of him, but no one can come inside the barrier. Crescent moon says that was too much information. Orange hair says in the meantime, he'll just catch his breath, and think about how he's gonna finish this mission. He pushes his finger to the barrier and says, when someone grows up all alone and even gets bullied, they also develop a desire for attachment. He enters the barrier and says, they crave to get inside someone else's space. Orange hair is surprised and says it can't be. He says it can, and Orange hair who's disrespectful son of a bitch should come here. Shaved ice seller says he seeing him just take out the Duke's guards like that, it feels like something inside him is awakened, and they were once the White Police Guards, and they used to blow up an entire planet, so they can't afraid of this, besides, they haven't got to lose. OBs are teleport. He holds to Orange hair's beheaded head and teleports to the Gosan family and says that, not much has changed around here. An old man who's sweeps to ground, he recognizes him. He asks that how have the old man been and is the Duke here. The old man asks that what's that he's holding in his hand. He answers that it looked like their junior Duke lacks some manners, and this is just to make his point. Daniel teleports and says that, the Duke isn't lacks manners, and he judging from his looks and the attitude, he must be that "Lot" who uses Combination skills. He says to Daniel that he doesn't know him, background guy number three, and he don't call "Lot" him because he's his senior, and he should go get his master. Daniel says for his fallen brethren whose head him just beheaded, he'll finish him where he stand. He angry and says to Daniel that he can't finish him. Federick calls to him and shouts that, does he even know what's going on right now. He says to Daniel that he should zip it and as for him, he'll swallow his filthy mouth in one bite. Daniel says it's gross. He answers to Federick that he's at harem where their spoiled little Duke Gosan is, and apparently, he's gonna teach a lesson to his dogs that betrayed their master, and their little self-righteous Duke here who just kept the leash on and never bothered to give two shits about his guard dogs is going to get rid of his old dogs with his new ones, when all they did was getting fed up with his negligence. He throws beheaded Orange hair's head to Daniel and asks that, he would be pissed off or now. At this time, He bites Daniel's face part and spits it. The old man angry and shouts that he's crazy. He says he's not the one who's crazy, and Gosan is, and he needs to have a word with him. Daniel's face part is recovering, and he says his master is busy. The new White Police Guards teleport to Gosan. He cuts Daniel's neck, but immediately after the attack, his neck is attached so virtually no effect. Daniel rams him into a wall. The White Police Guards and Gosan arrive to Daniel. Gosan asks that what he's doing here, and what happened to those guards he sent, and he sees Orange hair's severed head. Gosan says he's annoying little prick, and he's always noisy and disrespectful, so he never liked him. He shouts that after everything they've done for Gosan, and this is how he treat them, and he can't throw them away like a piece of trash, and they didn't betray him, and he abandoned them, and if the Duke was still alive, he would've slapped him on his face or a paper bag whatever. A White Police Guards member says to him that he's crazy son of a bitch. Gosan orders to the White Police Guards member that he should wait. Gosan says it's a mess everywhere, and he let some dogs loose and they stab his back. Gosan takes out the Causality Calculator and says the courier ships just randomly start a fight with the El's. Gosan breaks the Causality Calculator like Duke. Gosan says screw it, whatever happens, happens, and he orders to White Police Guards that they should let him go. Gosan says listen to him and listen well, El's new guard, he should go back to El right now and tell him that the El's get ready for war. The Director of Pax Industries sees this situation through hologram. Cain sees two of El's Five Fingers' dead bodies, who're killed by surprise, and he pray for the repose of their soul with Hazz, Mori, he, Gaya, and Federick. Gaya is cries and Federick and he are comfort her. Cain asks to Federick that Gosan's lap dogs who trespassed on his backyard did this. Federick answers that they got there as quickly as they could, but they were too late. Cain says Hazz bought off the White Police Guards without having a single word with him, and he brought those maniacs right into his front yard. Hazz says he has no excuses, and he should've been more careful, and he just didn't expect Gosan to react this emotionally. Cain says what if the Gosan family weren't after the Devarims, and what if they were after El or him, and he doesn't give a shit about them, and he's busy keeping his pockets full. Hazz says it's not. Cain angry and shouts that these corpses are proof that Hazz is just a greedy pig, and he's ungrateful, despicable bastard, and they took him in when he was starving on the streets, and now he thinks he own the place, and he knows what his little angle was when he let those Devarim bums in their house. He angry and says that Cain should stop whining, but Federick covers his mouth. Cain shouts that Hazz wanted to put them in harm's way, just so he can take over this family all by himself when they're gone, and just how stupid does he think he and El, so he's damn hypocrite, and he doesn't even wanna see his face, so he should get the hell out, and he's fed up with him, and as for those White Police Guards and the Devarims send them back to the Gosan's where they belong. Hazz says he's afraid he can't do that, because he's gonna sell the Devarims to the church. Cain shouts that Hazz isn't fooling anymore. Hazz says just a moment, and he calls to him that he said he just met Duke Gosan in person. Cain angry and grabs Hazz by the collar and shout that he's talking to him, now he's ignoring him right in front of his face. Hazz says he has always been and always will be on Cain's side, but this is an emergency, the clock is ticking as they speak, he says he brings a message from the Gosan family, so he may calm down and let's hear him out first. He says he doesn't know that's a little, he'll tell Hazz everything that happened there, and he won't leave out any detail. Hazz says what they need to know isn't just the message itself, but also the exact nuance as well, that's the only way they can plan their next move. He says to Mori that he should skip his private memories and the part where he got his ass kicked at Gosan's property, if he get a pay cut because of this, he'll make up for it. Mori sends his memory to Cain and Hazz through his hair. He angry and grabs Mori by the collar. He appears. In the outside, he says to Gaya that he's telling her El may look the same, but he's not the man he used to be, he wouldn't believe what he heard while he was standing guard outside the room the whole night, it was as if the god of music was playing multiple instruments at the same time nonstop, maybe he should start branching out to multiple instruments. Gaya angry and says to Lot that let's focus on the instrument he's playing now. At this time, the odd-eyed Devarim is surprised to hear Aaron's word. Quanx Abilities *General abilities **Acceleration **Body Immobilization **Memory Reading **Teleportation ***Interplanetary Teleportation: 1. A.E. (4) *Combination abilities **Compression ***Body Immobilization ***? ***Memory Reading **Energy Reflection ***? ***? ***? ***Memory Reading Appearances in Other Media Yo! Villains Link 1 Link 2 In Yo! Villains, Lot is a playable character. Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Main Image Lot's default skin (Lv 1, 4 stars ~ Lv 30, 6 stars) Lot's growth skin (Lv 1, 7 stars ~ Lv 45, 7 stars) Fire attribute Lv 45, 7 stars *Character Description He's one of the El's Five Fingers. He's a very talented Hyper-Quanx. He thoroughly ignores weaker ones than himself. Dark Lord Lot's default skin (Lv 1, 4 stars ~ Lv 30, 6 stars) Dark Lord Lot's growth skin (Lv 1, 7 stars ~ Lv 45, 7 stars) Fire attribute Lv 45, 7 stars *Character Description Spoiler Right Hourglasses' lord skin Additional stat: damage 10% In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Lot and Dark Lord Lot are playable characters. Advertisement image 1 Advertisement image 2 Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON Sacredness Attack Power: 7.68K *Skills Combination (Lot) (콤비네이션(롯), Kombineisyeon(Rot)) ★ Type.1 - Activates with a 19% chance. - Inflicts 105% violent damage. - Can't be avoided. - Ground attribute damage reduction ignore. - (If it's hit) Fixed to opponent's next attack damage 1. - If opponent's skill less than 30% of chance of activation, seal 2 turns. ★ Skill cool time: 40 turns. ★ Permanent application of uninhabited island combat privilege. Double Combination (더블 콤비네이션, Deobeul kombineisyeon) ★ Ground attribute increased by 79. ★ Light attribute increased by 120. Lot, Gongja: If they play simultaneously, they will be activated. *Promotion 1Lv: Ground+9: Hero's critical damage +600 2Lv: Ground+22: Hero's invincibleness +600 3Lv: Ground+36 Light+3: Hero's attack +12% 4Lv: Ground+55 Light+6: Hero's defense +12% 5Lv: Ground+80 Light+6: Hero's critical effect +50% 6Lv: Ground+106 Light+8: Hero's HP +18% 7Lv: Ground+135 Light+12: Activate combo effect, combo+10% *Treasure Jewelry Level: 1/1260 Power Up Level: 0/7 Hero: Lot *Strengthening Attributes 1Lv: Ground+10［Hero's critical damage +600］ 2Lv: Ground+24 Light+1［Hero's invincibleness +600］ 3Lv: Ground+43 Light+2［Hero's attack +12%］ 4Lv: Ground+66 Light+3［Hero's defense +12%］ 5Lv: Ground+92 Light+5［Hero's critical effect +50%］ 6Lv: Ground+121 Light+9［Hero's HP +18%］ 7Lv: Ground+157 Light+12［Combo+10%］ *Hero's Introduction If you are his thumb, then... maybe I'm his middle finger. He's a Hyper who has a lot of abilities, and he's the top combat Quanx. He looks like a careless character chasing money, but he's faithful, arrogant and brazen charming man. In Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON, Lot is a playable hero. Quotes *"If worse comes to worst, I can maybe handle around three hundred of them on my own, sure... But a thousand?" *"What you just saw might look simple, but it's a combination of not one, not two, but three Quanx skills." *"Let's see... If you are his thumb, then... maybe I'm his middle finger." *"Timing Bitch!" *"What's there to think about? Then you get whoever's paying more as your new master, you idiot!" *(To Gaya) "How about I spank your ass, see if it's back to normal?" *"It may look simple, but what you see here is... ...a combination of not one, but three Quanx powers!" *Conversation between Orange hair and Lot **"When someone grows up all alone and even gets bullied, they also develop a desire for attachment. So they crave to get inside someone else's space..." -Lot **"! I-it can't be...!" -Orange hair **"Oh, yes, it can. Come here. You disrespectful son of a bitch." -Lot *"Fuck..." *"Fuck, it hurts!" *"Oh, no, no, no, no. After everything we've done for you? And this is how you treat us? You can't throw us away like a piece of trash!" Trivia *The name Lot comes from the biblical character Lot. And the word Lot is Hebrew לוֹט origin. It means "veil" or "covering" or "pebble". **The name 롯 (Rot) also read to German Rot. It means "red". But in the fan meeting, Meeting with 《Denma》's author, on February 10, 2015, the author didn't know it when he made this name. *He's red guy, and he has a he wears a suit. And he has a mustache and beard. He looks like the Number Devil. In South Korea, people call him the Number Devil (수학귀신, ‘’Suhakgwisin‘’). link (Korean) *South Korean fans think he's cute like Pororo of the Pororo the Little Penguin. They call young him to Porolot (뽀로롯, Ppororot). link (Korean) *A Volume's introductions mentioned him. **Volume 12: A few years later. *In Volume 8, Lot put his face on the cover. It's only for the first print. *Among his lines, "What you just saw might look simple, but it's a combination of not one, not two, but three Quanx skills." is the most famous among the lines, and it was parodied to Webtoon Harpseal chapter 114, chapter 132, and the TV program Our Neighborhood Arts and Physical Education link. *The figures of him, Federick, Haggler, Director of Pax Industries, Duke of Gosan were released. link (Korean) They're released on March 6 2017. Explanation (Korean) *The figure of Lot was released by Team Imitatros (Windmill) and GNFTOYZ on September 15, 2017. link (Korean) These products can't be purchased in 2018. *The second Kyobo Bookstore comic ballot in June 2018 'Indulgent award ceremony paper-brother champion!' he's the 13th out of 25 people in the strongest in comics. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hyper-Quanx Category:Gosan family Category:White Police Guards Category:El family Category:Dark Lord's Team